Beyond Had Matt
by PlagueOfAnime
Summary: BB wants to play a game.  A game that involves the well being of Matt.  The title stinks in my opinion but thats all I had.  There is also slight MxM at the end and beginning.  Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story! Yayyyy! :D Enjoy!

Beyond had Matt.

Beyond had kidnapped Matt right under Mello's nose, and the blonde was a storm of emotion.

Mello threw a lamp across the room and watched it explode into a million pieces. He needed to find Matt. The blonde sat down on the couch angrily.

L was the only one that knew of Beyond's location, but Near was working with him right now. Meaning if Mello went to see L he would see Near.

The chocoholic sighed and walked to his cell phone which he had thrown across the room. He picked the device up and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Yes Mello?" The monotone answered.

"Beyond took Matt and I need help." Mello said the last part reluctantly.

"Yes I am aware. I would like you to come to my place. Near and I are already trying to find Matt."

Mello sighed and then replied, "Sure thing."

The other line went dead and Mello stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed the keys for his motorcycle. He rushed to his bike and hopped on. Mello ignited the motorcycle and drove off towards the hotel he knew L was at.

He rushed to the room that L had and knocked on the door. After a short while Watari opened the door.

The old man led Mello to a back room where L and Near where seated at computers typing furiously. L glanced up typed a little more and then turned to Mello.

"Hello Mello. We have been attempting to track down Beyond's location but we haven't been able to pin-point his exact location."

Mello nodded and asked, "Is he still in LA?"

L frowned and replied, "No. He has relocated in New York City with Matt."

Mello's eyes widened and he questioned, "When did they leave? Are we going?"

L nodded and explained, "Yes we will be leaving tomorrow and they left three days ago."

How had Mello not noticed? Sure Matt had gone to one of those game campout things but he should have noticed that Matt was gone longer than usual. Mello mentally cursed himself while L continued talking.

"We have received a video from BB. Would you like to see it?" Mello nodded eagerly and followed the slouching figure to the computer. Near didn't even glance up.

After a few clicks a video started playing.

Beyond stood in front of the camera a smile on his face.

"Hello Lawleipop. It's been a while since you've last seen me hasn't it. And even longer since I've seen you. But by now you probably know, I have your third successor. Mail Jeevas also known as Matt. You may be wondering why I have him. The reason is because I want to play a game. A game that involves the well being of Mail. You will have a year to find Mail and me. I will send you a video every week. The content of the video will depend on my mood. If you choose to decline my game I will keep Mail to myself and I will still send you videos to you. Please accept my offer or Mail will suffer dearly. Thank you."

The video then switched to a picture of Matt chained to a bed. He was asleep and completely oblivious to the danger he was in. It wasn't too long after that that the video ended.

L then spoke, "We received that video two days ago." Mello nodded and glanced at the clock. It was getting late. "What time should I come back here tomorrow?"

L answered almost immediately, "By 7 o'clock the plane leaves at 8. Good bye Mello."

The blonde nodded and rushed home to pack. But mostly to think. Why Matt? What was going to happen to his lover?

He sighed at that. The chocoholic had planned a very romantic night that would rid the red head of his virginity.

Mello knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and that would make the night even longer.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Matt had woken up 20 minutes ago and he had no idea where he was. The red head had been pulling on the chains for a while now and he was positive that Mello was just playing a prank on him, but he didn't recognize the room.

The gamer heard the door open and his head whipped around to see who it was. He didn't recognize the man. There was a resemblance between this man and L but this man had red eyes.

"Hello Mail I am Beyond Birthday."

Matt could feel the blood drain from his face.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" BB asked.

Matt couldn't find his voice. There was no way Beyond Birthday had kidnapped him.

"H-hello." The teen squeaked.

BB chuckled and walked towards the red head. Matt was frozen. He didn't move a muscle as the raven haired man came closer.

BB stroked Matt's hair as he talked, "Now, now calm down. I won't hurt you yet. But I need to explain something to you. L, Near, and Mello are trying to find you. Until they do, you belong to me. Mainly your body. When I tell you to do something you will do it Mail. Now sleep tight love."

He bent over and kissed Matt's forehead before leaving the room. The gamer heard the click of the lock and the footsteps outside the door fade away.

Matt knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and that would make the night even longer.

AN: Please review I would like some helpful criticism. :D If you like it I'll try update within a week. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so for the few people that are reading this here is Chapter Two. Yayyyy! :D

It had been three days since Mello, Near, and L had arrived in New York and they had no leads on where BB and Matt were. The first video had come the day before Mello went for help meaning the next video should come tomorrow.

Mello was anxious for the video to come but he was also slightly afraid of the video's content.

BB was known to do some sick things with his victims, and since Matt was the victim Mello felt that this was more personal than the other cases.

With a sigh Mello glanced around the hotel room. L had been rewinding and watching the video BB had sent looking for any clues to where the murderer was hiding.

Near and Mello were each looking through various files about recently rented hotel rooms and recently bought homes in the immediate area.

Mello looked up at the clock. 11:54pm. A yawn slipped past the blondes lips and he got back to work.

He would do almost anything to get Matt back. To get his Matt back.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

BB growled and slapped Matt across the face again. A gasp sounded from the red head.

"I told you to get on your fucking knees!"

Matt spat at Beyond, "Fuck you."

The raven haired man glared at the hand-cuffed teen, "I'm pretty sure I'll be doing the fucking my dear Mail."

Matt swallowed and looked at the ground. Beyond sighed and shoved the gamer to the floor.

Goggle-covered eyes met blood red eyes. BB spoke in a dark tone that made Matt's skin crawl, "You will listen to me." Beyond undid his pants and pulled out his erection. "Now suck Mail."

A hand fisted itself in Matt's hair and pulled him towards the murderer's erection. He tried pulling away only to be dragged back. "Suck Mail." Matt shook his head and kept his mouth shut tight.

BB gave a rough tug to the ruby locks threatening to rip some strands out. Matt gasped and Beyond took this chance to thrust into the unexpecting teen.

Matt's eyes widened in shock and the man above began to deep throat the boy. The gamer gagged and sputtered as BB thrust roughly into his mouth.

The fist in Matt's hair denied him the ability to pull away from the erection and his eyes were beginning to tear up.

Matt convinced himself that his gag reflex was the reason for the tears, not the actual situation he was in.

It took a few more minutes for BB to shoot his seed down Matt's throat. "Make sure you swallow every last drop my dear Mail." Matt had no choice but to swallow, unless he wanted to choke on the white goo.

Once Beyond was satisfied he pulled out of Matt's mouth and released his hair. Almost immediately Matt pulled away from the murderer, who grinned down at the boy.

"My beautiful Mail let your eyes show. Let me see your tears." As soon as BB was finished talking he ripped the goggles from Matt's head earning a yelp from the redhead.

The criminal glanced at the clock and then smirked, "It's time for us to make a new video my darling."

Matt swallowed thickly, the action hurting his already sore throat. Despite the fear that lingered in Matt's emerald eyes his voice was firm as he spoke, "You're just a sick bastard B. They will find me."

BB glared. Matt almost saw the light bulb go on above Beyond's head as he grinned devilishly at the teen.

Without saying a word BB went to get the camera from the other side of the room. It didn't take too long for BB to set the camera up and once he did he turned back to Matt, the same creepy grin still on his face.

Beyond grabbed a fistful of Matt's hair and dragged him over to the couch. He pushed Matt into it and told him to stay there.

Matt did as he was told and watched as BB went to turn the camera on. The murderer then began talking.

"Hello again my Lawleipop by now I'm sure Miheal and Nate are working with you. But anyway as promised here is the video of the week."

BB turned the camera off, and moved it so it was directed at Matt.

The redhead glanced nervously at Beyond, who smiled and turned the camera on, "Say hello my dear Mail."

Matt swallowed and said quietly, "Hello."

Beyond grinned and strode over to the gamer. "Now my darling Mail I'm going to rape you." Matt's eyes widened. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

BB smirked and began pulling at his victim's pants. Matt struggled to get away from the maniac, but Beyond put a hand on the teen's chest to keep him still while his other hand worked the pants off the boy.

It didn't take too long to get the article of clothing off and the redhead's boxers soon followed. Matt stared up at BB his eyes begging him to stop. The criminal flipped the younger boy onto his stomach and undid his own jeans.

"Let me ask you something my dear Mail. Has Miheal taken you yet?"

Matt's face turned the color of his hair and he averted his eyes. BB laughed and shoved a finger inside the teen and watched as he gasped in pain. With a smirk Beyond forced another finger in stretching the boy slightly.

Matt screwed his eyes shut and shouted, "Stop take them out!" Almost instantly they were gone. The redhead sighed in relief but all relief was crushed when he felt the new _larger_ object at his entrance.

BB thrust into the boy earning a delicious scream from the gamer. "Beg them to save you Mail. _Beg_." Beyond cooed in the teen's ear.

"AHH! Stop! Please stop!" The murderer thrust harder and growled, "No. I told you beg them to save you."

Tears fell down Matt's cheeks as he begged, "P-please save me! Ah! Please!"

"Good Mail. Now scream my darling."

And Matt did. What else could he do? He felt like he was being ripped in half. Mello would have been gentle. There would have been sweet loving words. Mello would have kissed the pain away.

"Scream my name Mail." BB whispered in Matt's ear. Matt bit his lip trying to stifle the cries that wanted to escape. Beyond thrust harder and deeper as he snarled, "I said scream my name."

Matt shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed. The criminal bit at the teen's skin drawing blood in a few places.

BB glared daggers at the back of Matt's head as he neared his climax. After a few more thrusts Beyond let his seed go making the redhead cry out. The boy was shaking tears still leaked out of his emerald orbs and bite marks littered his back and neck.

Beyond got up zipped his pants and walked to the camera shutting it off. He then turned back to Matt and said darkly, "You will scream my name Mail. Whether its next tomorrow or next week you will scream it."

Matt could only look up at the maniac fear evident in his eyes. BB then grabbed the camera and left the room. The gamer let out a loud sob and buried his face in the couch.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

L's laptop signaled an email by letting out a loud beep. He immediately checked the email and called Mello and Near over.

Mello watched in horror as the video played. He wanted to look away but he just couldn't.

Matt first begged for it to stop and then begged them to save him. Mello felt the tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. The redhead was crying and screaming. Matt didn't cry or scream not even back at Whammy's.

Once the video ended, L excused himself a look of sorrow in his eyes. Near was upset but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you'd known him for years. He also left to his room.

Leaving Mello to stand there staring at the computer. The blond was past upset he was furious. Furious at BB for what he had done to Matt and furious at himself for letting Matt get kidnapped.

Tears fell from his eyes as he raced off to his room. A sob escaped his lips and he fell onto the bed face in his pillow as he tried to stifle the cries.

AN: Wow this chapters a lot longer than the other one. Yayy :D It took me longer than I thought it would to write this and I'm sorry for the wait if you're one of the few people reading this. I'll try update soon but with Christmas and all it might take a while. So just hang tight. :D Please R&R I need feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I feel so loved! I tried really hard to get this going please don't be mad if it's bad. I tried! :) A certain someone has motivated me to continue by threatening to slice my face off and then feed it to the meese and I'm really grateful so thanks KATIE! :D I love all of you! 3

L clicked furiously on the keyboard mind rushing into all the situations as he continued trying to pinpoint Beyond's location. He would have tracked the murderer down with the email but BB had thought this through. The criminal had sent the video to various places mixing his real location in along the way.

It had only taken L a few minutes to think of a way to find which email could have been the real one. The one that had been used from the real location had sent two videos the others had only sent one. This is assuming that he hadn't also sent other documents from this email. Either way the real email would be more active than the others, which was the reason for L's rapid hand movements there were at least 50 emails to hack into and record.

His two successors were also stationed at a computer doing the same. Maybe not as swiftly as their idol but still faster than average. Why would they be doing the same, you ask? Because if either of them made one mistake the entire mission would be thrown off. This way there were two backups in the slim chance there was that L made a mistake.

With a small smile L leaned away from his computer, almost all the email's were rarely used only one of them had been used multiple times. It wasn't long before the younger males finished and all three computers showed the same result. BB was hiding in Manhattan now.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Matt's eyes fluttered open and he momentarily panicked as he realized he had no idea where he was. Then it all came back to him and his panic increased dramatically.

He was in the same hotel room as Beyond Birthday. Hell just being in the same city would scare the crap out of him but no he was in the same hotel room. BB could be in the next room over contemplating what to do with Matt.

The redhead thought through the situation. He was naked and his hands were tied behind his back, the room he had been moved to had no windows and the door was on the other side of the room. The bed Matt was on was in the corner farthest from the door and aside from that there was no other furniture in the room.

Set on escaping from the room the gamer stood shakily wincing slightly at the pain in his butt. He slowly made his way to the door, turning so that he could try and open the door with his bound hands. The smoker growled in frustration as he tried fruitlessly to open the door.

Matt sighed in defeat but froze as he heard footsteps coming closer to the room. He silently moved away from the door and watched as it was swung open. BB stood in the doorway a bored look on his face. He walked towards the redhead, who in return backed up in a frightened manor.

"Come to me my darling Mail."

The gamer shook his head slightly never letting his eyes leave Beyond. With a sigh BB asked, "Are we going to have to repeat yesterday? Or will you start listening to me?" The teen gulped as he took a small step towards the murderer.

"That's better no come here." The tone Beyond used was demanding and forceful and Matt complied to the command. A yelp sounded from the smoker as a hand tangled itself in his hair. He was then shoved against a wall back facing Beyond, who pinned him in place by his wrists.

"I think you deserve a reward for being so obedient Mail. Are you like this for Miheal? I bet he would love you like this." BB licked at the redhead's earlobe leaving a trail of saliva down to the crock of Matt's neck.

Matt didn't say anything just shook faintly as the criminal continued licking at the gamer's back and neck. "Why so scared my dear Mail, I'm giving you pleasure." Beyond moved Matt's wrists above his head and held them there with one hand, while the other moved down to stoke at the teens limp member.

"Are you not enjoying this? If you aren't I will gladly make it painful." BB sneered into Matt's ear. The gamer shook his head and bit his lip awaiting the older male's response. "Then moan. Let me know that you're enjoying this."

"Nngh . . ." Matt whimpered as he tried to hold back the noises that wanted to escape so badly. The redhead squirmed in Beyond's grasp and the murderer started pumping the teen's half erect cock.

Matt squeezed his eyes closed the pleasure was starting to get to him. He was disgusted with himself. He was being molested by a crazy serial killer and it felt _good_! "S-stop! Ah! P-pl-please! Mn!" Matt stuttered trying desperately not to moan.

Beyond picked up the speed his hand becoming slick with Pre-cum. "So you want this to hurt my dear Mail?" Matt panicked, "Nah-no!" With a smirk the maniac pinched at the gamer's member earning yelps of pain from the smaller male.

Tears pushed through Matt's eyes as he tried to block everything out. Nothing was working and his stomach was beginning to tighten. He knew what was coming, he and Mello had done this multiple times but it was different this time. The redhead felt that if he came he would be giving into Beyond, and failing Mello.

BB's mouth latched onto the gamer's neck and began sucking vigorously. Each breath Matt took his stomach tightened more. He whimpered as B sped up his movements sending him farther over the edge. The teen cried out as he was forced to release. Only then did he realize he was shaking.

The criminal stepped back and watched as Matt crumpled to the floor pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees. With a smirk BB mocked, "See you enjoyed that. You came didn't you?" Matt didn't answer just let out a sob screwing his eyes shut.

The redhead waited for B to leave and that's when he uncurled himself and crawled to the bed burrowing under the covers. Hiding from the world, hiding from BB, hiding from everything.

AN: Ok I hope everyone is happy! :D I think it turned out pretty good but I want to know what you guys think! So please R&R! :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so it's been awhile but I'm back now so it's all good :) Anyway sorry for the long wait and all I really have no excuse soooo yeah sorry for my laziness. This story really won't be that long. Maybe 3 or four more chapters maybe even less but I'm not going to abandon this story. So please enjoy :)

Mello walked briskly down the crowded sidewalk his black backpack over his shoulder. The hotel Matt and BB were at was in the upper west side neighborhood of New York, and was a fairly well known hotel. This is where Mello was going now. He wasn't just going to walk up to BB's room and get Matt, L wanted Mello to set up cameras along the hallways of the third floor to monitor BB's schedule.

The blonde was also supposed to rent a room on the same floor so when the time was right he could break into Beyond's room and find Matt.

Finally he came to the entrance of the hotel turning into the building. Walking to the front desk Mello surveyed the area. A glass chandelier hung in the center of the lobby and regal chairs, couches, and tables, were placed appropriately around the room.

Reaching the desk the girl behind the counter was dressed in a beige dress uniform with long brown hair braided down her back; her name tag read Miranda and her blue eyes seemed cheerful as she greeted him, "Hello sir. How may I help you?" Mello replied casually, "Hello I would like to rent a room. If I may though I would like a room on the third floor?"

The girl, or Miranda, turned to the computer to her left and clicked around before smiling back at him, "There is a room up there but it'll cost a little extra sense it's a deluxe room. Will that be okay?" Mello smiled back nodding as he answered, "Yes that will be fine thank you."

"Ok so we charge $100 when you fist rent the room and then it's $80 dollars for all the following nights that you stay. Will that be okay for you?" She asked politely. "Yes that will be fine." Mello said pulling out a few 20 dollar bills from his wallet. "Thank you and enjoy your stay." Miranda called as he took the keys she had gotten from. He nodded and headed towards the elevator in the far right of the lobby.

Once there he only had to wait a moment before the elevator in front of him opened up revealing an obvious couple and an older woman. The couple walked out and the older woman followed smiling sweetly like any grandmother would do to their grandchild. Mello smiled back walking into the elevator.

Clicking the third level the doors closed behind him. Once on the third level he walked to room 322 and used the keys Miranda had given him to unlock the door. The room was fairly nice with a 32" flat screen TV in the living room where warm colored couches were settled behind a light brown coffee table. A small wooden kitchen table sat behind the living room area and to the right of that was a kitchenette with a stove, oven, microwave, sink, and refrigerator. Down a short hall a few doors branched off into closets and the bathroom, while the furthest door down the hall contained the bedroom. There was a bed with white sheets and comforter with a bedside table on both sides and a dresser and desk on the other side of the room. The walk-in closet had hangers which were soon covered by Mello's leather and a few shelves with extra blankets and pillows on them. Mello sighed walking back to his backpack where the small cameras and laptops were. He had eight cameras and three laptops. The cameras would split on two computer screens; four on each. The other laptop would be used for communication with L and Near. Quickly he left his room looking down the halls as he went searching for any people that might be passing. BB's room was in the 330s so only a little ways down the hall.

Hastily setting up the cameras Mello attached the beige cameras to the wall so they blended in with the wall behind them. Nobody would see them unless they were looking for them which no one was going to do. In 15 minutes Mello was done setting up the last camera heading back to his room.

Taking out the three laptops Mello hooked two of them up with the cameras to watch the halls and his other on his email so if L emailed him anything he would know immediately. Mello took out a chocolate bar ripping the wrapper off and snapping a piece off. With a sigh Mello watched the computer screens. He knew he would receive an email tonight. Tonight was the third week of Beyond's game. The third week of Matt's torture. The third week that Mello has had to watch Matt suffer. Mello was going save Matt if it was the last thing he ever did.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mello sat in the dimly lit room watching the screens with a bored expression on his face. Beyond had left two times during the day. Once in the morning around 10:30 and returned at 12, and once in the evening at 5 and returned at 6. Mello had recorded this and would need to again tomorrow to confirm BB's daily routine. The room the criminal was staying in was room 335 and no sounds were heard outside in the hallway from the room so either nothing was going on in the room, which is what Mello hoped for, or that the room was soundproof, which was probably the case.

A beep startled him out of his thoughts and brought him to his communication laptop. An email from L. A video email. Mello swallowed and mentally prepared himself for the following video.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Matt swallowed nervously as Beyond spoke in front of the camera

"Here you are Lawleipop your video of the week."

Nothing else, no taunts, no teasing, nothing; just 'Here's your video of the week.' The camera was turned towards the teen, who had already been stripped naked and was now sitting on the ground trying to cover himself.

"Now Mail darling, I want you to shove this up your ass." An already lubricated dildo was lightly tossed to Matt. The redhead stared at it with wide eyes then to BB, then back to the toy, and then BB again.

With a small shake of the head he asked quietly, "D-do I have to?" BB practically snarled out his response, "Yes. Now do it before I do it for you."

Matt averted his eyes as Beyond commanded, "Spread your legs, Mail dear. Let the camera see you fuck yourself with the toy." Obeying the demand Matt opened up his legs and led the dildo to his entrance. He looked up at BB with pleading eyes but all the murder did was glare at him.

Letting out a shaky breath the gamer let his body lower down onto the toy hissing as it slipped into him. Finally Matt couldn't go any further and he looked up at Beyond awaiting further demands. "Well your not all the way down Mail." Matt looked away ashamed, "I-It won't go any f-further." BB shook his head saying, "Of course it will." He grabbed onto the smoker's shoulder pushing down roughly as Matt cried out in discomfort.

Finally Beyond deemed the toy all the way in and released the whimpering boy's shoulders. BB then pushed the redhead down, who yelped in surprise. The new position was so that the teen's butt was in the air and Beyond took hold of the toy pulling it back and then thrusting it back in. "Ahh!" Matt cried as the toy was continually thrust into him.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mail darling? Because your quite hard." Beyond taunted. "Nah-no . . . nnggh!" Matt whimpered. Beyond finally withdrew the dildo but soon undid his own pants to line up with the redhead beneath him.

"No p-please no!" Matt begged uselessly as BB thrust into him getting a pain filled scream in return. The thrusts got harder and faster as time went on and sobs had started escaping Matt's lips. He could feel the blood trailing down his legs and the warmth that filled him when Beyond released inside of him.

Matt collapsed from his position breathing heavily and still sobbing uncontrollably. BB stood looking down at the boy. Turning the camera off he turned back to the teen. Kneeling down in front of the redhead he stroked his hair in an almost loving way whispering, "I hope you enjoyed yourself Mail. Maybe I'll let you come next time. Or maybe before."

Beyond left after that, leaving Matt on the floor alone and sobbing. Crawling to the couch Matt pulled himself up. At least this way he could have some form of comfort during the night.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Mello had to close his eyes half way through the video to keep the tears out of his eyes. Matt is fine, Matt is fine, Matt is fine, Matt is fine, Matt is fine. The line kept replaying in his mind but the pained cries on the computer were telling him otherwise. Finally the video ended and Mello unconsciously nibbled on his chocolate the treat slowly calming his nerves.

The blonde stood and shut the computers off turning towards the bedroom.

Matt is fine.

Closing the door behind him, he stripped down to his boxers.

Matt is fine.

Climbing into the bed he stared at the ceiling.

Matt is fine.

Imagining the past days the two would sleep in and ditch class together to get milkshakes in town.

Matt is fine.

Turning onto his side he stared at the wall.

Matt is fine.

Flipping over to stare at the other wall.

Matt is fine.

Matt is fine.

Matt is going to be fine.

AN: So I hope you all liked it :) I'll try update soon and review will make me very happy :) Please don't be mad that I took so long and had no excuse for it. ): I do that a lot really start something and then stop but then get back to it a while later. It's a bad habit. I'm sure some of you are like this but I need to be in a mood to write well otherwise its crap. At least that's how my writing is just look at my other story-thing. It sucks because I wasn't in the mood but I wanted to get it out so I would eventually have to fix it up and stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Heh it's been bit but with school and softball last week and this week I haven't gotten home until 5:30 or 6. And that's only with school, sense I play in a league outside of school I'm gone 7:45-9 and I also have school. Don't worry though I'll get better at managing my time :) Anyway please enjoy.

It had been three days. Three days of watching Beyond leave at the exact same time every day and return exactly the same time as well. Mello reported back to L everyday and sense today was the fourth day if Beyond left at the same time again they (Mello) would break in and get Matt.

As expected at 5 o'clock exactly BB left his room walking down the hall and out of the camera's view. Another hour and a 6 o'clock he was back unlocking the door and walking in, shutting the door blocking out Mello.

Sighing Mello could only hope Matt was OK.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hah . . . S-stop . . . plea-please." The redhead panted out. God it felt so good he wanted to puke. The pleasure Beyond was giving him was almost enough for him to come, and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

"But aren't you enjoying yourself Mail?" Beyond taunted the gamer and all Matt could do was glare back at the raven. "Well?" Beyond's hand speed up pumping the teens member roughly. Pre-cum was slicked across his hand and the thought of the redhead coming made him smile.

Oh the noises his darling would make for him. The squeaks, moans, groans, whimpers, hisses, and especially the pleading. BB smirked as a gasp sounded from the boy beneath him. He could tell the gamer was close and that only motivated him to continue.

"Mn! Nngh! S-stop!" Matt choked out. His face was red and clearly visible even as he tried to hide it behind his arms that were handcuffed to the headboard railings of the bed they were on. The tightening in his stomach was killing him. It was almost to the point where it hurt.

With a sharp cry white liquid leaked from the tip of the redhead's erection. Teasingly Beyond leaned in licking some of the come up and swallowing it. Matt stared in horror as the man above him undid his pants. The teen should be somewhat used to this treatment but it was always the same.

His chest would tighten as he waited for the onslaught of pain and his mouth would dry out in seconds. Tears would fill his eyes as the raven lined up and his voice would crack as a scream tore through his throat.

Nothing changed as Beyond thrust into the redhead. Withering in pain Matt tugged at the cuffs restraining him as he did every time BB ravaged him like this.

The pain had started numbing as a rhythm was found. Of course there was no harmony between the two there just wasn't as much pain. Matt had always been glad Beyond didn't last that long and usually only did one round. Of course there were occasions multiple rounds occurred, but this wasn't one of those times.

Actually Beyond was feeling quite generous today and released the teen's hands knowing full well the boy wouldn't have the strength to make a run for it.

As Beyond left the room locking the door behind him, Matt curled into himself shaking as he nodded off to exhausted for consciousness.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Beyond paced the living room.

He knew L would be making a move soon. He knew Mello was in the same hotel as him as well as the same floor. What he did not know however was how they were going to plan the break in.

The blonde was quite stealthy and quick so if he wasn't careful he'd lose his darling Mail. Yet it would take some time to get the redhead out of the hotel room giving the redhead could barely move.

Finally coming to a decision Beyond smirked. Looking at the clock it was almost 5 o'clock. Right on time.

Grabbing his cell phone he walked out of the room and to the elevator. In which he called a certain someone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered timid as usual.

"Hello my friend. I have a favor to ask of you."

"B-Beyond?"

"So you do remember me? It's been so long I thought you'd have forgotten me long ago."

"How could I forget you? You haunt my nightmares you psycho." He always had joked around with Beyond. But no one else. He was timid and fragile with everyone else.

"Well I did call you for a reason. I've been keeping up with you, you know? I happen to know you're located in the Manhattan area, and I need you to meet me at the small coffee shop on 66th street."

"Sure thing. What time?" He didn't even seem phased that the criminal had been keeping up with his whereabouts.

"In about 20 minutes."

"Wow. Um ok. I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes, yes you will." He didn't wait for a reply. Just snapped the phone shut.

It would be good to have someone on his side for once. But this was different. This person had been on his side sense the beginning. And this person was: Always Astute

Or better known as A.

AN: Wow that was sorta short. Sorry. Ok so I really have no idea if there's a coffee shop on 66th street so . . . yeah just a guess. Anyway how'd you like that twist! ^^ I thought it was quite clever. (Hahaha get it, Astute means clever and perceptive . . . no? ok) I never really heard of A in the anime so I have no idea what his background is but I've read fanfics where he's really timid and suicidal but I think that's dark so I made him timid but comfortable with BB. Anyway hope you liked it and since schools been a bitch I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up but with where things are going I might get it up sooner than expected but no promises. Sorry for the wait and until next time bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm back! Please do enjoy :) This chapter is all A and B.

A tall lanky man with shaggy honey-brown hair stood at the corner coffee shop waiting for a certain someone that would bring more excitement into his life. Sure he could go to some show or something with all the money he was making as a worldwide computer programmer but there was real thrill lying within his friend.

"Hello A." The voice sent shivers down the man's spine as he looked over his shoulder. There stood his childhood friend. A man that could make masochists beg for mercy. If any normal person knew the real BB they would take off running in the opposite direction but A was special. B would never harm his best friend. _Never_.

"Hey B." The brunette greeted casually as if he weren't talking to a mass murderer.

"As I told you over the phone I need a favor. It's not a small one either."

"Whatever it is I'd be happy to help." Already knowing this favor would include deceiving the police and detectives, which were most likely to be L, Near, or Mello and Matt. Given they were the only people who could ever be even remotely close to as brilliant as Beyond.

"Great let's go over it inside." BB led his friend into the coffee shop. Ordering their drinks they sat in the back of the shop out of everyone's earshot.

"Ok so I need some help." Beyond admitted.

Nodding A stayed silent letting the smaller male continue.

"I have a captive and L, Mello and, Near are hot on my trail. They're ready to break into my hotel room and take my captive back but I know for almost certain if they were to try anything it would be tomorrow morning. Somehow they've been watching me. Most likely by surveillance cameras in the hallway and Mello rooming in the room down the hall. This is where it gets hard. I need to trick them into thinking I've let for my usual hour at 5 o'clock. Me leaving off schedule will throw them off for another day or two but Mello isn't going to want to wait any longer. He's going to break in tomorrow without a doubt whether it be in the morning or night."

A nodded. His mind working at inhuman speeds.

BB continued, "I need you to rent the room under mine, room 235. I hacked into the hotels computer system and reserved it for you. All you have to do is go in at 9 am tomorrow morning and tell the front desk your David Harrison. Your birthday is January 5 and you were born in 1975 making you 37. Both rooms have balconies and I've located a cleaning closet on your floor where a ladder can be found."

A put the rest of the pieces together and finished the explaining from there, "So you want to leave at your usual morning time and come to my room only to sneak back into your room to wait for Mello or anyone else that's going to try and break in." It wasn't a question he'd caught on.

Nodding BB smiled, "So what do you say?"

"You have yourself a partner in crime, but then again you've always had me."

Chuckling Beyond said, "I suppose so."

"I do have one question though." A frowned, "Who exactly is your captive? I can only think of one person you could've kidnapped to get, Mello, Near, and L all involved." B smirked letting the other man talk it out.

"If Mello is so passionate it had to be someone he's close to and the only person he's really close to besides L is Matt." BB's smirk turned into a grin and A smiled back, "Why though? Matt's not all that is he?"

BB laughed, "Oh but he is. You should see for yourself how much fun it was to break him. Of course I've only just started. By the time I'm done with him he won't be able to recall any of his past. All he'll know is me."

"You sick bastard." A shook his head jokingly.

A couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually been happy. Thinking back the memory of the first time the two met came to mind.

******_**FLASHBACK**_******

_A was the original. He was going to become the greatest detective in the world. The one people looked up to for help. _

_There were other kids in the run too but A was far ahead of them even at the age of 10. That was until a young boy named L came along. Not that A really cared but he'd always been low on self-esteem and the failure didn't help. Thinking he was the lowest of all he stayed cooped up in his room all day either studying or reading. _

_Though he would be wrong because he was still second best at Whammy's. He only realized he was worth a damn when a 9 year-old L-look-alike showed up. The resemblance between the two could've been called identical but their personalities were polar opposites. L with a blank look and anti-social life and BB with actual expressions and the ability to strike up a conversation with most everyone._

_Of course not everyone liked BB. In fact most people were frightened by him. His crimson eyes flashing brightly and his pranks always harmful. The only way he and A became acquainted was because Roger had assigned them as roommates. At first A was resentful but after seeing the fears of the raven he'd opened up._

_Fears such as nightmares of his past, abusive and full of death. Though that fear was quite large he also had smaller fears, such as bullies that were bigger and stronger than him. That was really what started their friendship. A had comforted the other boy after some of the older kids had beat him up._

"_It's ok B they'll never live to be as smart as you."_

"_I-it doesn't matter! Their brawn is still far superior to mine! I have to be the best!" _

_A smiled down at the raven saying softly, "Yeah but you don't get anywhere with just strength, and besides. I'm sure you could make up some prank to get them to leave you alone."_

_This almost immediately brightened the younger boy's mood. "Would you help me?" _

"_I suppose I could." A smiled sweetly before letting the exited boy drag him over to the desk where BB planned out his elaborate plan._

_Thirty minutes later B was just putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece. "And once they fall down the stairs, the feathers stuck to them will make it hard for them to see all the thumbtacks on the ground. If they stumble around enough though and one of them hits the trip wire marbles will be dropped on them making it even harder to walk."_

_A was quite impressed and couldn't help but laugh as the plan actually worked. First the boys were covered in glue and feathers and then as the oil on the ground successfully slid the boys down the stairs where cries of pain where heard from them landing on thumbtacks. Just as planned one of the boys fell down again after finding the trip wire raining marbles down on them, which in return resulted in them, all falling back down onto the thumbtacks. _

_To say the least the boy's never bothered BB again after seeing what he was capable of._

_The two had laughed about that for years always chuckling slightly when the boy's eyes widened in fear when B walked by._

_******__**PRESENT TIME**__******_

Sighing A smiled as BB went on with his plan. Yes BB hadn't changed that much really. If anything he'd become scarier and more intelligent. They were going to show L. And B would be the best. A would do whatever the younger man wanted as long as it made him happy.

AN: Please R&R I need something! Anything! :) Helpful criticism is appreciated!


End file.
